What it means to be free
by Cavern of memories
Summary: Set before KH2. One shot. Seeking reflection on his status as a Nobody Axel returns to Twilight Town to think about Roxas' departure from the Organization where he finds a small glimmer of hope, one that may convince him to fight.


**Kingdom hearts what it means to be free **

**A/N This a Axel centric fanfiction where the flurry of dancing flames returns to Twilight town to reflect on the fact that nobodies are nothing more than emotionless husks and he is unaware of that a little reflection from a unlikely source helps to assert his stance on life. This takes place after Roxas has left the organization and before the event of Kingdom Hearts two. Axel centric Non yaoi .A bit of Namine in here as well, but she really doesn't come in until the end.**

**Disclaimer I don't own Kingdom hearts, it belongs to Square Enix/Disney.  
**

**Warning one curse word, but that's it.**

The last traces of the sun's rays cast a strange purplish hue on the clouds, creating a tranquil setting as that the last of the town's residents were closing up shop for the day, returning to their homes as that it was the perfect time for the light to retreat from its shift to rest, allowing twilight to have a brief shift before the darkness of night took over. Axel stood on the rampant of the clock tower overlooking the silent town, lost in his own thoughts, flowing through his mind, the wind blowing gently through the flame red hair, the green eyes that were once alight with a inner fire were dull, carrying the weight of a terrible realization that lingered in the empty space where a person's heart should've been. The tall figure stood and sighed one that was laced with sadness, no a false sadness at the least. Axel Number eight of Organization thriteen, the Flurry of Dancing Flames was a Nobody, a ceration from the darkness. Sure a Nobody acted like a human, talked like a human, but they lacked one thing: a heart. The very reason for the remaining seven members of Organization Thirteen to even feel any form of the wide range of emotions was gone.

"That's the way all of nobodies. We were born without the essence of hearts. But once Kingdom hearts comes to fruition then our suffering, our longing for hearts will be all over." Xemnas had told him in a brief tone that showed that he wasn't going to be messed around with as he could see the flicker of a flame appearing on the tips of his outstretched fingers as that he could see the way that he was aware of the flame flickering out and vanishing as that he looked up at the sky as that he was aware of the fact that there was so much that was going on as that he was aware of the fact that he could see the way that he sighed. This was where he was supposed to meet Namine, to tell her of his decision. He snorted and decided that it was brave of her to meet up with him, after saying that Marluxia would have to kill her to get to him.

"Roxas, heh never thought that you'd actually go. They'll stop at nothing to hunt you down and rip you from piece to piece. Xemnas' not one of the most forgiving bosses that we both knew." Axel muttered to himself his tone dejected his emerald green eyes looked up at the skies, the sun that never seemed to set and yet in the space where his heart was supposed to be Axel felt something stir within it.

_Damn it all. Are we nothing more than empty shells to be kicked around? Are we cursed forever not to have emotions of our own, only to vanish when the world decides that we're not needed around anymore? _ The thought cast his own dark doubts on the matter at hand, as he tried to hide back something that was creeping down the long trailing flames that danced on his spread out fingertips as that he smiled as the flame flickered to life briefly as it vanished in that same instant, where the solo bird flew in on the wind's breeze the bright red wings contrasting sharply with the blue body, as Axel felt it land on his hand as it seemed to regard him with its wide eyes.

"Go on. Shoo, you're making me look like I'm going soft. Move it before I decide to flame ya to a crisp got it memorized?" Axel said where he felt like he was trying and failing to regain any traces of any false humanity that he had left in his very core flickering briefly as that he was aware of the bird's gaze gazing at him, where he gently brushed his fingers over the small chest, listening to the heart hammering away beneath the plumage as for the first time, that evening he smiled as he could see the way that he allowed the small wings to unfurl themselves from the bird's body as he saw it taking off into the air a small flash of blue and red mixing in together nicely as that he smiled at the retreating form of the bird as that he smiled sadly as the bird flew out of sight as he waved his hand, causing a portal to appear as if from nowhere as he chuckled quietly to himself.

"Who knew that just that one little bird gave me some traces of hope for the future?" Axel said as he had no idea just what lay ahead for him as he watched the Dusks down below patrolling the area as that he watched them silently as that he shook his head averting his gaze away from the sight. There were other things that he needed to be cleared away from his mind for the moment.

"One day. No matter what I'll be free like that bird, even if I go out in a blaze of flames" Axel said as he shook away the naggings of the foreshadowing that he felt would someday happen. For now though he could at least pretend to enjoy this false life, even though he didn't have a heart, or could feel emotions he would still try to live out his life, even if it was meaningless till the end.

"Namine. Heh so you really wanna go through with this crazy half baked plan that you're coming up with?" Axel paused his hand to his face spreading out his fingers with a whoosh of fire one of the Chakrams appeared as he thought back to a time when things were so much so much simpler between him and Saix, a time when they were friends. He would never forget his meeting with the young blonde haired boy with sea blue eyes, the way that he had mocked him in a teasing manner.

"So you still play with toy swords? That's cute." The memory left him with a small smile on his face, he paused to narrow his eyes as he had never heard from that kid again. At first he had to wonder whether that kid had found what he was looking for, but he heard the sounds of footsteps on the smooth worn surface of the tower where he, Xion and Roxas from happier times had come to eat Sea Salt ice cream he turned his head as he saw the young woman standing there her eyes fixed on him her soft face gazed at him.

"Axel have you decided? Are you going to help us?" the soft plea was behind her tone as those blue eyes gazed at him as he snorted again the Chakram vanihsed with a burst of fire, as he stretched out his limbs his emerald green eyes shone bright green for a minute the small smirk that spread over his lips as he gazed towards the sunset, like the fire that burned within him was growing even brighter when it had been so dull and lifeless before.

"If you choose to help us. Its important that DIZ never finds out about this. He could have you destroyed." Namime said the slight hint of a warning mixed into her tone. She would never forget the hostile way in which DIZ acted when Xion had come to the old mansion, he had treated her with disgust and anger. She heard the deep chuckle emitting from Axel's throat as she saw the cocky look in his eyes and in the manner of the self satisfied smirk on his face.

"Namine I'm the Flurry of dancing flames. Got it memorizied?" Axel looked up towards the skies the fire that was getting warmer was picking up heat as he felt the recklessness rushing through his body. He would agree to this plan to only achieve his own goal. To be with his best friend once again. The heart he knew would never be there was burning a glorious fire was spreading throughout his entire non exsistent body. It was the fire of his hope to be with his friend again someday.

"If this DiZ wants to kill me, just let him try. I just want to see Roxas one more time. Even if it costs me my life and I'll be sure to go out in a blazing glorious hellfire." Axel said his tone made it sound like a promise and he knew that no matter what happened to him, he would see his best friend one more time.

**A/N There we go one nice little Axel oneshot out of the oven and this was really something that was running through my mind. There's a small bit of foreshadowing near the end which references his death scene. This is ironic because seven years ago I wasn't even remotely interested in Kingdom hearts and because I stumbled on a video of Axels' death and that I became curious and long story short after purchasing Chain of memories for the GBA and playing through it that's how my love came to be for this series. One last tidbit I loved the scene where Ven met Lea for the first time that really made me smile since it really showed a different side to Isa (Aka Saix) and that's why Axel makes a refernece to Ven in this story. Any feedback is kindly appreciated. **


End file.
